It's not 1950, but give me your jacket baby
by Daytona44
Summary: Joaquin still hasn't called. To be fair, it's 2017 not 1950, and Kevin's not Sandra Dee, but a text would be nice. He waited two days (okay, it was more like the morning after the drive-in) to start stalking Joaquin on social media. He found nothing. It's like Joaquin is a ghost. Or worse, a mirage. Kevin really needs this boy to be real.


So, they tease me with a cute/hot scene between Kevin and Joaquin and then don't revisit it later. It's been two episodes! They better give me something this week. And don't get me started on Jughead kissing Betty. Ugh. The fact that she was completely unaffected shows they shouldn't be together. I bet if Archie kissed her, she would have been too distracted by his lips to play Nancy Drew. She doesn't deserve Jughead. Ok, rant done.

This is just a simple little fluffer and maybe the start of something new. Maybe I'll make it a series of one shots. I just wanted to write something until Riverdale decides to catch up with these cuties. Poor Kevin. Did anyone else see the dirty look he gave Jughead and Betty at the lunch table last episode? Kevin doesn't like them together either. :P

Feedback is much appreciated. :)

Song choices:  
Something I Need - OneRepublic  
Loot My Body - Man Man

Joaquin still hasn't called.

To be fair, it's 2017 not 1950, and Kevin's not Sandra Dee, but a text would be nice. He waited two days (okay, it was more like the morning after the drive-in) to start stalking Joaquin on social media. He found nothing. Not even an Instagram with too many pictures of food or self-indulgent selfies. It's like Joaquin is a ghost. Or worse, a mirage.

Did too much junk food and desperation for sex make him hallucinate the Serpent boy with the soft lips but possessive grip that night? He really hoped not, because Kevin Keller's reputation couldn't come back from that type of embarrassment. He didn't need to be labeled as some mentally unstable drama queen. Cheryl Blossom already took that title thank you and he has no intention of stealing that crown.

Still, his social life kept taking major hits in other ways and he was starting to feel like the new kid all over again.

Jughead seemed to replace him as Betty's new "gay best friend" (despite his questionable sexuality) and as scandalously fun as Veronica Lodge can be, he still missed his little blonde girl-next-door. Also, Moose insisted on being a problem with his lingering touches in Biology and hopeful brown eyes, but Kevin lost interest that night at the drive-in. Watching Moose make out with Midge in his convertible bothered him enough to want a hot dog for goodness sake. He doesn't even like hot dogs!

He really needs Joaquin to text him.

"Kevin?"

Kevin blinks and looks up from his desk, his eyes heavy. He's in AP Government, but everyone else seems to have left the room judging from the emptiness and loud noise from the hallway.

"Kevin, come on." Veronica grabs his shoulders and shakes them gently. "Class is over and you have to post the acts up for the show."

Kevin makes a sound that resembles a disgruntled toddler and is definitely not attractive, but he slides out of his desk and gathers his things. "I need a vacation."

"School just started a month ago." Veronica adjusts her pearls and walks out of the classroom. "But you are looking a little worn. You're too pretty for that."

"You say the nicest things." Kevin smiles softly and catches up to her, their steps syncing up like models down a runway.

People instinctively move out of their way and Kevin can't help but wish he held an ounce of the commanding presence girls like Veronica and Cheryl possessed. But no, he was too nice and too sweet to be anything but the cute gay boy next door. Maybe that's why he missed Betty so much. The equation of two cute-in-a-vanilla-way-but-not-sizzling-teens equaling one hot heartthrob and all that. The type of math they should teach you in high school.

Kevin's phone chimes and he scrambles to pull it out of his pockets, his heart hammering. Once he looks at who the text is from though, his face falls. Just Archie thanking him again for allowing him to play in the show. He rolls his eyes and pockets his phone again. That's a whole other situation he's not equipped to deal with right now.

"Waiting for a text from a sordid lover?" Veronica says with a coy smile, her voice like velvet.

Kevin forces his cheeks not to flush, forgetting she's right next to him. "N-No. What makes you say that?"

Veronica raises an eyebrow, and Kevin knows he's found out.

"As long as it's not Moose-"

"There's not enough champagne in France to send that ship off, don't worry."

"Good." Veronica pats him arm gently. "Just, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Now, I have practice with Archiekins. See you later?"

Kevin swallows and nods, watching her walk away with her Louis Vuitton confidence. He thinks about everything he still needs to do today and groans outwardly, not caring who's around to hear "put-together" Kevin Keller falling apart.

The rest of the day flies by in a blur of extracurricular activities and the next thing Kevin knows, he's lying face down on his bed, too tired to move. His dad's working the late shift and won't be home until midnight so the house is oddly quiet.

His window is cracked open, letting in the autumn breeze and the sounds of cars speeding by outside, their motors a constant hum as people head home for the day. A particularly loud motorcycle drives by, but Kevin's only reaction is a slight flinch at the loud rip of their engine.

His phone pings.

Kevin groans and reaches for his bedside table, slapping his hand around before he finally grasps his phone. He turns his head on his pillow to look at the screen. The number makes him frown.

 _Unknown: Come outside?_

Kevin quickly pushes himself up and reads the text again, his heart beating violently. Come outside. Kevin sits on the edge of his bed, looking down at his phone. Now, despite his excitement, he's having a dilemma. This could easily be Joaquin… or this could be the same psycho that obliterated his father's murder wall and are waiting in the shadows to kidnap him for ransom like some heiress. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. He hates how paranoid being a Sheriff's son has made him.

He starts to type up a message, but it seems the other person has more to say, so Kevin stares at the three little dots until his vision blurs. Finally, a new message pops up.

 _Unknown: If you really want to play up the Romeo and Juliet trop, I can come to your window…_

Kevin sucks in a breath and rushes over to his opened window, moving aside the curtain to peek out. Joaquin is across the street, resting against his motorcycle with his arms crossed and phone in hand. He glances up with a smirk when he sees Kevin peeking out. Kevin immediately drops the curtain and steps back, panic settling in.

Joaquin is here. Outside his house and still looking as delicious as ever. He runs to his mirror and checks his reflection, running a shaky hand through his messy hair. He throws off his shirt that reeks of hours of school and slips on a blue button-up before spritzing some cologne on. The reflection staring back at him looks pale from exhaustion and not in the sexy vampire way. His phone chimes again impatiently.

"Just my luck." He grabs his phone and pops a mint into his mouth before leaving his room, not bothering to look down at his messages.

Joaquin raises an eyebrow when Kevin comes out of the house, but there's a small upward tug of his lips. "Took you long enough, Juliet."

Kevin pauses right in front of him, his cheeks hurting from his smile. Stop smiling like an idiot, Kevin tells himself, play it cool. Yeah right, he's about as cool as a middle-aged man at a Lady Gaga concert. He taps his fingers along his thigh to the tune of Joanne, unsure of what to do or say now that Joaquin is standing in front of him and is definitely not a mirage. Joaquin, who is dressed similarly to how he was that night, with his jean jacket and tight T-shirt over a pair of dark jeans with scuffed combat boots. Kevin itches to reach out and pull him close, but continues to tap that insistent rhythm against his leg instead.

Joaquin rolls his eyes and steps forward, closing the distance between them. He slides his arm around Kevin's waist and roughly pulls him close before he leans up and kisses him. He kisses with a deep insistence, nipping at Kevin's lower lip until Kevin gasps. Joaquin swipes his tongue into Kevin's mouth, plunging and possessive until Kevin's skin tingles and he starts to feel dizzy.

Kevin runs his hands through Joaquin's long hair, pulling roughly as he takes over the kiss. Joaquin makes a soft noise close to a whine and finally Kevin pulls back, his breath heavy.

"There you are," Joaquin whispers, glancing up through his ridiculously long eyelashes.

Kevin blinks, his hands still cupping Joaquin's pretty face. He presses another deep kiss to his lips before pulling away quickly and looking around.

"How do you know where I live?"

Joaquin smirks and pulls Kevin close again, speaking against his lips. "Riverdale isn't that big."

"What if my dad was home?" Kevin shudders out when Joaquin's hand trails down the buttons of his shirt, his hand warm and possessive through the thin fabric.

"Give me some credit." Joaquin rolls his eyes but a small smile lingers there. "I wouldn't be here if there was a chance he was."

"So is stalking a Serpent trait then? Do you earn badges-"

"Do you want to question me all night?" Joaquin huffs impatiently and tugs on Kevin's shirt again to bring them closer. As if they weren't already melted into one another. "Because I can think of better things to do with your mouth…"

A thrill runs down Kevin's spine and he's suddenly aware of how close their hips are pressed against one another; how easy it would be to grind against each other like they did against that fence. A car zooms by and honks. Kevin jumps slightly. How did he not realize how public they are right now? His gossip of a neighborhood could already be calling up his dad and then he'll never get Joaquin to make that whining sound again. And that would just be a shame.

"Come on," Kevin grabs Joaquin's hand and tugs him toward the house. "We can't be out here."

"Wait," Joaquin says, his heels digging in.

Kevin sighs and turns back around. Joaquin bites his lower lip and for the first time, he looks uncomfortable. Kevin's reminded of how insecure Joaquin looked at the drive-in when he found out who Kevin's dad was. And how cute it was that he stuttered over his words, though he'll never tell Joaquin that. Is it bad that Joaquin's expression just makes Kevin want to cuddle him close and never let go?

"Don't worry. He won't be back until midnight," Kevin says, hoping that's the only reason Joaquin looks uncomfortable.

"That's not it." Joaquin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I-I just…" He pauses and makes a sort of soft growl in his throat that probably shouldn't turn Kevin on, but it does.

Another car drives by and Kevin notices the curtains next door swaying back and forth. Their particularly nosey neighbor, Elsie, has probably been spying on them the whole time. Kevin doesn't want to be rude while Joaquin tries to figure out whatever he wants to say, but their promise to keep each other a secret is being threatened and he'd really like to enjoy the benefits of a torrid romance before it's dramatically ripped away from him. He tugs Joaquin's hand again and this time, the shorter boy doesn't resist. His greenish-gray eyes watch Kevin quietly as he's pulled along.

Once Kevin pushes him inside his house and locks the door, he goes to turn around but a warm body is pressed against his back, arms circled around his waist tightly. Kevin presses his hands against the wood of his door for balance.

"Uh, Joaquin-"

"Just," Joaquin starts, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Kevin's shirt where he's buried his face. "Just let me get this out before I chicken out."

Kevin slides his hands down the door and settles them over Joaquin's hands on his stomach. Joaquin's warm hands contrast with his cold ones.

"Go ahead."

Joaquin takes a deep breath, his chest rising and falling so that Kevin can feel it against his back before he speaks, his accented voice soft.

"If you just want this to be a hook up, that's fine." Kevin's breath hitches but he doesn't say anything. He waits for Joaquin to continue. "But I'd really like to get to know you. I'm not… I just…"

Joaquin squeezes around Kevin's waist as he exhales roughly, his breath hitting the back of Kevin's neck.

"What happened at the drive-in… I don't normally do that. You just… the way you looked when you shushed us. How you looked at me. I couldn't help myself. I had to touch you." Kevin tries to turn around but Joaquin grips him tighter, keeping him in place. Joaquin's lips move to Kevin's ear as he whispers the next part. "I'm sorry for not texting you sooner. I wasn't trying to be an asshole. I just didn't know what to say."

And oh, did Kevin's heart flutter a little after that admission. Joaquin was _sensitive_. And sweet. More like a bunny in snake's clothing and Kevin was not expecting that. It made the week of radio silence not seem like such a big deal.

"Can I turn around now?" Kevin asks, trying to control his grin.

Joaquin steps back slightly but doesn't release his hold and Kevin turns carefully until they're face-to-face and chest-to-chest again.

"If that ruined the mood, I get it." Joaquin shrugs and his eyes look anywhere but at Kevin's. His face is holding the same guarded expression it did when he asked how Kevin was without his "beard". He looks just as vulnerable now as he did then too. How did Kevin miss it?

Instead of speaking, Kevin bends down and kisses him sweetly, swallowing a soft gasp of shock. Joaquin tastes like a mix of smoke and the surprising scent of citrus and Kevin dips his tongue to get more of the taste. Their kiss turns dirty quickly, slow and searching, until Joaquin makes that whining sound again that shoots straight to Kevin's groin. Kevin pulls back, panting. His hands hold Joaquin's hips steady and it's taking everything in him to not rock against them.

"Okay, okay," Kevin breathes with a chuckle. "Um, so how about a movie? You know, since we never finished the last one?"

Joaquin laughs, a lovely breathless laugh and kisses Kevin once more before stepping back completely. "Do you think we'll make it through?"

Kevin blinks and rakes his eyes down Joaquin's body and back up to his face. Joaquin's cheeks have a hint of red and his lips are wet from their kisses, but his eyes are soft behind their joking gleam, like he's unsure of what's he's doing. Kevin nods.

"It can be a challenge? Like, if you make it through the end without getting completely distracted, you get rewarded."

Joaquin smirks and saunters forward, the vulnerability behind his eyes hidden away as quickly as it appeared. "Who says I'm the one that can't keep their hands to themselves?"

To prove his point, Joaquin tucks his hands behind his back and kisses Kevin forcefully, his teeth dragging along his bottom lip as he pulls back with a pop. Kevin moans louder than he's proud of.

"Deal." Kevin runs his hands through his hair before he brushes past Joaquin toward the living room. He heads straight to his DVD's and starts rummaging through them, refusing to look back. He can practically feel Joaquin's presence lingering behind him, probably checking out his ass as he's bent over. He finds what he's looking for and turns back around, blushing when he sees Joaquin's eyes dart back to his face. Yeah, he was definitely checking out his ass.

"Grease?" Kevin asks hopefully, shaking the DVD in his hand.

Joaquin stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks down. Kevin's about to suggest something else, but Joaquin looks back up, his head tilted to the side.

"A hickie from Kenickie is like a Hallmark card…" he says with a playful grin, light eyes bright.

Kevin swears his heart stops for a moment until the butterflies in his stomach kick start it back into beating. Keeping his hands to himself is going to be so much harder now.


End file.
